hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
Randomness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Random Users August 5, 2010 ONLINE!- Did anyone get Skyclan's Destiny yet??? Almost D: It was 16 bucks! Maybe for ma birthday!!!! (September 14) I bought it and it was great!!!!!! I still dont have it, but I think im getting it soon!SandstarLeader of Starclan I already read it and it was great!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I cant wait to get it!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Wattt? You're at apprenticeship? I'm only at when she first woke up! And just how did you get on at 5? (I wish I could, ma mom leaves for work for 14 hours. D;) Hopefully youll get it for your B-day ;). And my moms a teacher, so I get to spend the summer with her, and im sorry that your mom leaves you for fourteen hours ;(. And 5 your time is 7 my time, which is still pretty early, but my mom gets us used to waking up early and going to sleep early so were used to it when school starts.. What do you think of, "Sandstar's Power" so far???? It was great!! It is so cool can hardly wait for it to be done!!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lucky...I'm only at her first sight! And I posted the prolouge. I'm thinking to do point of view like, "Holly nodded."My mom comes back at 9, your time. (My watch is on Eastern time! Let's see, 1:58? AGH! NEED TO GO FOR LUNCH. See ya. I went on a road trip, and I refused to change the time. Eheheh, here it is. Hope you don't mind. '''file.images.jpg ) '''I dont mind at all! And im about to read the prolouge, its probably really good! ;) Ahhhhhhhhhh~ HITOFUDE, MI SUSUBATA SHI SEKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Sorry. it's a song.) 'MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, um........... BOKU HETALIA~! Imma put this on random chats page. I like this site!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love this site!!!!!!!!! Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P I like CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I Prefer american over chedder :PPPPPPPP'Sandstar'Leader of Starclan Cheadar Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 16:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Once in Switzerland I got to try some freshly made cheese made from a barn in the mountians!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats soooooooooooooo kewl!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I have been to soooooo mannnnny countries!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Chedder Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\\ XDSandstarLeader of Starclan G2G Deputy of StarClan 17:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Aww ;( Bye Dust!SandstarLeader of Starclan White American CHEESE!!!!! Wait. Why are we talking about cheese when we are cats? We should be talking about PEASANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD!! PURE RANDOMNESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Lightblub! ( I'm a little kooky today!) CATS!!! Doll, toys , RPing, :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdd SMILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chedder RULEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Coffey Ice Cream is awesome!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 00:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) This is my kitteh!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) So cute!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 00:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I know!But when ever I try to pick her up,she scratches me!!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) What I have learned is wait till she in 1 year old then try again! Deputy of StarClan 00:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) She is like 5 years old!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Then never mind. Deputy of StarClan 00:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) XD^^!!!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Her name is Princess!!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) This iz my kitty!!I like Cookie Dough Ice Cream!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Is that Darkpaw????? What breed??????????????????????????????????? Why is your kitty so fat? Bored.................................:( Still Bored..............:( Only one online............:( Not anymore!!!!!:PPPPP[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Hey Shade, you have a dog named angel?????? What breed??? She is a labrador.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bye! -Holly- Cool! I had a dog named Angel. She was a rottwhiler :)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan She is afraid of our fan!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:Other Pages Category:Fun